No It Doesn't
by thedarkwhiteangel
Summary: This is a series of TMI mini-fics. They are based on various events, and revolve around many ships. There is much humor (hopefully).


**Me: Guys... I am on a roll. I've posted three things in three days. I feel so proud.**

**Will: Glad you feel that way. Cause no one else does.**

**Tessa: Will. Must you always be that way?**

**Will: Yes.**

**Jessamine: You are awful. And despicable. How do you sleep at night? **

**Will: Easy. So, I have this sleeping tonic...**

**Cecily: Ugh. Of course!**

**Me: Guys! I have stuff to say too!**

**Will: We know. We just don't care.**

**Me: Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed my writing. I really appreciate it. It means so much to me. Please review this as well... thanks!**

**Also I doughnut (ha ha) own Cassie Clare's characters (though I wish I did)**

**Onward to the story...**

**Prompt: Character sees shape in clouds, and makes comment. Someone disagrees. Argument or discussion ensues. **

Clary Fray stopped. Wow. That cloud really looked a lot like-

"Come on. We're already late." Jace placed his hand on the small of her back, gently moving her forward. Yet, she didn't move. Nope. No way. She was standing her ground. Untouchable, well except for the fact that people could actually touch her. She shoved that thought aside. She would stay here. There was no way she was letting a cloud that looked like-

"Get moving! We need to go. You're wasting our time!" Alec practically growled.

"Hey! No you move! Don't tell her what to do," Simon retorted. He glared at Alec. Jace and Isabelle watched, amusement sparkling mischievously in their eyes.

Suddenly, Isabelle turned towards Clary. "What were you doing anyway?" Curiosity colored the groups features. All eyes were on her.

She could feel blood rising into her cheeks at a rapid rate. That had to be unhealthy, right? Too much blushing wasn't good for anyone. "Well," she started awkwardly. She decided that it was better to get her thoughts out quickly, "that cloud right there," she lifted a thin, freckle-splattered arm to the sky, "really looks like Church." Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"No it doesn't," Alec countered negatively. "It looks more like a duck." Jace gasped.

"What, no it doesnt! If anything it looks more like a-"

Jace's counter-opinion was interrupted by a bunch of unfriendly shouts. Apparently, according to New-York standards, it wasn't okay to stand in the middle of the road. For a long time. Creating traffic.

Nobody moved. In hindsight they probably should have been glamoured. Sometimes it was just too much work.

"In my opinion-" Simon started only to be interrupted by Jace.

"Which no one asked for." Jace muttered under his breath, earning a cold glare from yours truly. "Continue Simon, please," Clary was still glaring at Jace.

"As I was saying, I think it looks like an Orc. Or, someone holding a lightning bolt." Simon stared at the sky, then looked down at the group for approval.

The nearby cacophony of car horns rose. And rose.

"You're right its not a duck. Jace, its a... cloud. They're common. Everywhere." Alec looked nervous about all the shouting drivers.

"Not everywhere." Jace smirked at Alec.

Clary, really, regretted bringing this up. Why-oh-why, dear cloud, did you have to go and resemble a familiar, grumpy cat.

"You all are ridiculous. And immature. Its Church. That cloud even has his grumpy face." Thank you Izzy! Clary felt an extreme sense of gratitude to this dark-haired girl. She grinned.

The group's eyes turned to the heavens once more.

"Nope." Simon, Jace, and Alec replied in unison. Jace grinned. Simon and Alec scowled. Simon stuck his tongue out at Jace. Didn't she have such mature friends? Clary inquired of the universe, unfortunately, she didn't receive a response. Or maybe, she just couldn't hear it over the tumultuous car horns.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"

"TEENAGERS!"

The irritated yells of the poor, unfortunate souls stuck in the traffic created by them pounded in her ears. It was time to move. She grabbed Simon and Isabelle's arms, pulling them out of the road. An amused Jace and frustrated Alec followed.

"It was Church."

"No. It really wasn't."

"It. Was. And. Is. A. Cloud."

Aah, so the bickering was to continue then. Oh well. She really didn't care. Because... it was Church

**Me: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Will: More of me!**

**Clary: No, it will actually be more of us.**

**Izzy: Mostly.**

**Jace: But, I'm better than Will anyway.**

**Will: *gasps* **

**Me: ... Ha ha. Awkward. Let me know if I should continue. I have a few more mini-fics planned.**

**Will: Don't.**

**Jace: Do!**

**Me: I will end this. Now. Before it gets out of hand.**

**Sophie: Good idea!**

**Me: Bye, and review!**


End file.
